Naruto: A Jashin Story
by Zeppex
Summary: Naruto's father Hidan is killed by Hatake Kakashi. Now watch as Naruto seeks revenge while practicing the Jashin Religion. Will he take a path of evil or good. Will he find his past in Konoha, will he claim who really is. Chapter 1 is up enjoy!


_**Naruto: A Jashin Story**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Thoughts, Flashbacks_

**Demon Talk**

**Chapter 1: Moving Forward**

I had never killed a man before but yet here I was standing before the man I had just killed. The funny thing is, I almost enjoyed killing the man, it was almost a thrill to me. It had not been much of a battle, the man never had a chance yet I killed him without mercy. The only image left in my eyes was that of him showing me fear before I severed his head from its body. It had been a swift strike, precise, lethal and it got my point across. The thought of why I had killed the man eluded my mind, why exactly did I kill him. To my knowledge I knew nothing of the man and most likely he knew nothing of me. Is my mind going away from me, is it fading to somewhere I might regret, or is it going somewhere I want it to go to. Nevertheless the man is dead and I am indifferent, nothing has changed in me.

As I walked away from the man I had just killed, I begin to think of the events that took place some days ago. My teacher, my father, my brother had been killed, leaving me with no one in this world. I don't know why he had been killed, perhaps it was due to the work he carried out. But in my eyes it was no reason for him to be killed, funny I say that having just killed someone myself. But even though I still feel the pain of my father being gone, I must move forward. I must accomplish the promise I made to him, I must avenge his death. That is why I'm traveling to Konoha, in Konoha I will find the man who killed my father. I will find the man known as Hatake Kakashi and when I find him I will kill him. Just thinking of what I intend to do makes adrenaline rush through my body. I get the same feeling my father had when I saw him kill someone he enjoyed it and it looks like I will aswell.

_Some days in the past:_

_I could not believe what was going on my father had just made me a full member of the Jashin religion. I had pushed myself to the limits of my very being, I had to be an equal to my father. As we got up from the ceremonial cricle we had created, he motioned for me to turn around, I did as I was told. After some minutes passed I heard the sound of metal striking the ground. But I did not turn around I was not one to upset my father. He came up from behind me and padded my shoulder, as I turned to look at him. He smiled at me, I had never seen him smile, he must be very proud of me I thought._

_"Lyoto this is your weapon, a weapon that will become part of you. This weapon will lead you to the highest peaks of Jashin itself." Said my father to me and all this time he kept smiling at me. The weapon he gave to me was a sight to behold, it was magnificent, I could have never imagined recieving such a weapon. Unlike my fathers weapon which was a scythe that had three blades all one side. The scythe I recieved had two blades on each side and it colored completely black. The I noticed my father walking away from me towards a small box that was on the ground. He opened the box and from it bringing out a white robe, white pants, white boots and white strawhat similar to his. He walked towards me and handed them to me and again my father had a smile about him. He motion for me to put the clothing he gave to me on and I complied without any hesitation. Now I looked exactly like my father except for the fact I was covered in white and he was covered in black and crimson clouds._

_It had now been a few hours since my father had given me my tremendous gifts. I was back at our was house, where I had grown up for now sixteen years. The house was very secluded it was as far as you could imagine from civilization. But we did have frequent visitors, most were men who wore the same robes as my father. Sometimes a woman with blue hair would come aswell and she too used the same robes. I never paid much attention to these people but I did think they and my father were part of some organization. This organization I did not know what it did but I figured it had to do with killing people. My father had killed people in front of me before, he always told me it was part of my training. _

_I got up from where I was sitting to look at the window only to see my father running towards the house. I found it strange he was running and even more strange that he had his scythe drawn out. From what I could tell he had been in battle or was preparing for battle. All of the sudden I began to breathe alot faster then usual and became very nervous. I knew what it was, whenever I saw something I didn't like or was put in position I didn't want to be in this would happen. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a pill bottle I had with me. Almost without any hesitation I shoved three to four pills into my mouth and began to chew away. Maybe it was the thought of the pills doing what they were supposed to do but my breathing started to calm itself down. My father had now reached the door to the house and came in slamming the door behind him. As I examined him I saw he indeed had been in battle, I could see blood flowing from his chest._

_He didn't even pay attention to me standing before him, he just ran to a closet that was in our living room. He was throwing everything in the closet out on the floor he was like a madman possessed. He finally came to an abrupt end when he found an envelope that had what appeared to be a blood seal on it. He then got to his feet and approached me and handed me the envelope. At first I hesitated to take it but he was very presistant so I took it. He looked deep into my eyes and then proceeded to hug me, this was first he had done anything like this. Thats when I knew something was wrong, thoughts went about in my hand, did he plan to die. I quickly erased those thoughts from my head, how can he die, Jashin practically makes us immortal. After releasing me from the hug he motioned for me into the room had build for me long ago. This room I only ever used when a man named Pein came to visit my father. But It had to be something else, the people from the organization never battled with him._

_"Lyoto listen to me, go in the room and hide for aslong as possible. It does not matter how long you have to be in there just hide please." Said my father to me as he rushed me into the room and closed the doors. He left me in there not knowing what was going but I had to find out what was going on, I had to help him. I tried to force the door open, I was hitting it with all might but it was to no avail. It seemed like it was an eternity but finally I managed to somehow open the door. I quickly began to remove all the furniture and other things that blocked the way to the door. Thats when I heard noise, noise of a battle taking place, I rushed to the living room. Thats when I saw my father outside fighting with a group of ninjas. The ninja had insignia that said they were from the hidden village of leaves also kown as Konoha. There was five of them a pink haired woman, a man who was a Hyuga and blonde woman with blue eyes were on one side. On the other side was a grey haired man who wear mask and also a man with who appeared to have red eyes._

_My father was on one knee and I could tell his chakra was running very low. I looked around the living room looking for my weapon. When I saw the weapon I immediately launched myself to it and grabbed it. I was prepared to go defend my father and thats when I heard a woman scream. I quickly rushed to the window to see what had happened only to see the pink haired had kunai going through her shoulder. The blonde haired woman rushed to her, while the three men now had my father surrounded. I notice the man with grey hair began to pull his forhead protector up revealing a red eye. My father was on both of his knees now, he seemed to be completely out of chakra. I wanted to rush to his aid, I gripped my scythe ready to launch myself at them. But nothing was happening I would not move, it was as if the ground glued itself to my feet. _

_Still not understanding my situation, I kept looking at the men surrounding my father. He swung his scythe at them almost as if he was drunk, this was the first time I had ever seen him fight so incoherently. The Hyuga launched himself at my father causing my father to fall back. My father was no taijutsu specialist like the Hyuga, he was using his scythe to try to block all of the attacks. But at the end it was of no use, the countless strikes finally begun to land on my father. His scythe went flying feet away from him, blood poured from his mouth as he staggered to the ground. Thats when the grey haired man began to make hand seals and motioned the others to move away from my father. I was trying to move from the ground, I wanted to take a step but I could not move at all. I felt my breathing start to become very rapid, sweat dripped from all my pores, the nervousness was to much for me. I again found myself contimplating on taking more pills, maybe if I did I would be able to move. _

_"Hidan of Akatsuki today you will die here for the crimes you have committed against Konoha. You killed a great Konoha shinobi and now we will return the favor." Was all the grey haired man said as he took a few steps towards my father. I was still trying to move but again my feet were failing me, I was failing my father. Thats when my father launched himself at the grey haired man, he was ready to strike but the strike never came. They grey haired man made a few hand seals and then what appeared to be a gaping hole appeared infront of him. My father in his rage neglected to care about the gaping hole and kept going forward. As he reached the man the hole began to pull my father into it and as hard as my father tried to pull himself away from it, it was to late. The hole quickly closed around my father essentially cutting my father in two, his blood flowed like a river with an over abundance of rain. A rage filled me and yet a the sametime I was beyond nervous, I was fumbling the pills in my hand. I had tears freely flowing from my eyes and yet I did not wipe them I just stood there. As what was left of my father hit the ground, they began to move towards the house._

_"Kakashi you did very well, you carry the Hatake legacy very well." Was all I heard now that they were near the door to the house, they began to open the door. As if my feet had never been glued to the ground I rushed to the room my father had intended me to be in all along. Once in the room I put all I could find between me and the door. I was hearing noises, I knew it was my fathers killers, what were they searching for. I could hear them getting even closer to the door, I could hear them throwing things. It went on for what seemed to be hours but they never came did open the doors. I can not say I was relieved, I was still nervous of the thought I had to open the door. It took me for what seemed to be an eternity but I did finally open the door. Once I was out I immediately went outside to where my fathers remains were left. I picked up his remains and took them to the back of the house and gently put them down. With my hands I began to dig on the ground, once I had dug enough I placed his remains in the grave I had made. As I buried my father, I prayed for him and at the sametime tried to control my emotions._

_Now that my father was buried, I was disgusted with myself, did he die because of me. I could have helped him but yet I never did, I didn't move a leg to help him. I had to make it up to him somehow, someway, I could not let my mistake keep going. I had to honor my father, find a way to repay him for all he did for me. There was only one way I could think of and that was vengence I would kill his killer. As I looked at the grave I had made, I paid my final respects to my father. Now was time for me to preform the final ritual in the Jashin religion. I was going to be like my father in every way, I went in the house and grabbed the necessary items. Once outside, I made a Jashin circle, I began to pray as I poured a liquid that was required for the ritual all over my body. As the liquid touched my skin it gave me a very intense burning sensation. At first there was no pain but eventually I succumbed to the pain, it was an unbelieve sting I felt._

_As I got myself up from the ground, the pain was gone, I must have passed out due to the pain. I quickly ran into the house and found the first mirror I could find and looked at myself. The ritual was a success, I now shared the same skin as my father. One thing did grab my attention, the birth marks that were on my cheecks were now nonexistant. Also now my hair was no longer blonde now it was silky white. With everything in place I walked out the house for the last time, I could only feel sad as I walked away from it. Many feet away from the house I turned around and said one last prayer. But no longer was I sad, now I seemed to want something._

Present:

Finally I had made it into Fire Country, as I walked I was nearing a nearby shinobi post. From the looks of it did not seem to have more then five shinobies stationed. I did not want to risk any sort of conflict, so once I reached it I had to be ready to act as a facade. One of the shinobies spotted me as I walked and motioned for me to go to him. I did what I was told and walked towards the chunin, he was examining my every step. Now then chunin and I were face to face, he did a hand motion and two other shinobies appeared next to him. I was now getting a bit nervous, I did not want to fight but from the looks of it thats exactly what was going to happen. "Put your weapon down now stranger," screamed the chunin at me. I thought it over and decided it was my best chance of not arousing anymore interest then what I already had. As I went to put down my weapon, one of the other chunins stepped on it and smirked at me. This was almost insulting to me but I had to keep my facade going so I did nothing.

"So where are you from stranger," screamed the chunin at me, he was getting annoying quickly. "I have no home country or village, I'm looking for work and figured Konoha would be a good place to find it." I answered the chunin with a very soft voice almost to show him he was superior to me. The chunin smirked at but at the sametime he didn't seem to buy what I had just said to him. With a quick motion of his hands two more chunins appeared, so now I was surrounded by five chunins. "We will have to take you into custody stranger," screamed the chunin yet again. I was close to my limit, I didn't think I was going to have to kill again. But it seemed this was going to be my only option but thats when my damn curse struck again. I felt very nervous and tense all over, I put my hand in my pocket to look for my pills. To my surprise they were not in my pocket, where could I have left the pills, how could I not have them with me at a time like this. This was going to have to be all me, no longer could I depend on those blasted things. I had to act on my own instincts and not let my cowardice or nervousness get the best of me.

Without warning the chunin struck me across the face causing me to fall to the ground. As I sat on the ground I could only smile up at my attacker, as I wiped the blood from my lip something seemed to click inside of me. I was no longer nervous, I was actually enjoying the what was happening to me. Many thoughts ran through my mind, of what I was going to do to the shinobies before me. The chunin was only smirking at me, he must be happy with himself after strinking me. Without any hesitation I launched myself for my weapon, once I had my weapon in my hands again, I could see fear across some eyes. I was now on my feet again ready to swing my weapon at will. I quickly made the Jashin circle around myself, the shinobies never moved to strike at me. They were probably wondering what in the world I was doing, they most likely had never seen what I was doing. Finally one of them came to strike me, as he did I let him put his kunai through my stomach. At the the sametime I managed to slightly cut him with my weapon across his side. He jumped back away from leaving the kunai in me, as I removed it from my stomach I felt an intense pain I had never before felt.

As I threw the kunai to the ground, I could the chunin put a hand over his stomach and small trickle of blood flow from his mouth. I was still in a massive amount of pain almost collapsing to one knee. As I tried to compose myself another chunin came an struck me across the face sending me flying across the ground. The chunin I had already cursed was now on the ground writhing in pain, I could only smile as I lifted myself of the ground. They were now looking at the chunin on the ground wondering what was going on. The chunin now began to convulse on the ground and within seconds he stopped doing so and his body was motionless. He was dead with his eyes directly looking at me almost as if they were piercing into my soul. I did not feel shame for what had just happened all I could think about was when the pain in my stomach was going to go away. The other shinobi around were now taking a dew steps back, they were looking my every movement. They all took out a kunai and aimed it at me, I could only smile at them and gave them a kind smile. They all threw their kunai at me, I only had a split second to move, I blocked most of them with my weapon. But one kunai did manage to cut me across the cheeck, it was a deep cut I could feel blood pour out of me.

This was a new world to me, I now knew the feeling of having your body covered in pain. But I could not rest, I had four shinobies around me waiting to kill me. Two of them flew at me with reckless force, I dodge one of them and pushed him forward causing him to go flying head first onto a tree. The other came at me with countless strikes, I was blocking most of them with my weapon. Thats when I noticed one of his hands was bleeding, my weapon had cut him, he was now cursed. I managed to kick him away from me, he landed near the other shinobies who were now making hand seals. When they finished I could see fire balls coming at me with great intensity. I dodge all of them, but decided to let one of them hit me full on. When it hit me I screamed in pain, but it was nothing like the scream the cursed chunin let out. They looked back at their teamate who's skin was now melted and had small traces of smoke eminating from him. They were shocked and now looked at me with digust across their eyes. I could only smile at them, even though I was in great pain, pain most men would have died from. The chunin who had first struck me was now shaking, while the other was clinching his fist ready to strike me.

I launched myself at the chunin with the clinched fist with my weapon aimed ready to strike him down. I swung at him but he was able to dodge only to have me kick him across the back of the head. He fell limp to the ground as I turned my attention to my first attacker, if not for him all this could have been avoided. He was shaking and looking at me with eyes that were begging please don't kill me. I paid no attention to his eyes and ran to him ready to strike him down remove him from the face of the world. When I got to him he would not move at all, he would not look at me, he was nothing but a shell. As I thought further I felt he was no longer of any consequence to me, he was defeated and scared. This was far more satisfying to me then killing him, so I turned and walked away from him. He just fell to the ground with heavy breathing about him, I took one last look at him and smiled. What happened next I could have never expected, I felt a very warm sensation across my back. As I turned to look back I saw that the chunin had slashed me across the back. He had a face that said he was proud of himself, he was happy he had hurt me. Rage filled me and I swung widely at the chunin missing him everytime. He was laughing at me, my rage was getting the best of me, and he was enjoying the moment. I kept swinging, I was going to kill him now, show him I was not someone to be made a fool off.

The chunin was now on top of a tree, looking down at me withe same smirk from before. The smirk that said he was proud of causing me pain, he had managed yet again to slash me but only this time it was my chest. I was covered in blood and the pain that was going though me was now to much for me to take. I had to end this here and now, so I three my scythe at the chunin causing him to jump down towards me. This was the opening I needed, I caught him in midair and drove him head first onto the ground. When his head hit the ground, I heard the cracking sound of his neck breaking. As I got up and walked away from him, I could not help but feel proud of what I had just done. I had just killed five men, and I did not feel any remorse or sadness, I was actually proud. Now that I was some hunred feet away from the post I let out a screa.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME, I WILL KILL HATAKE KAKASHI."

Present A Day Later:

I found myself waking up next to a river, I did not recall how I hade it to river. I saw the had bandages around my body but who could have done this, who helped me. I saw my clothing was next to me, it had been washed it no longer had blood stains. Thats when I heard heard footsteps as I looked up I saw a woman with blonde hair and blues eyes, she seemed to be around my age. Once she got close to me she offered me some of the food she was carrying. I took the food, she could not be an enemy she had just taken care of my injuries. She had a beautiful smile and her eyes were mesmorizing to me. But something about her was very familiar I could not recall it but I felt I had seen this woman before.

"What Is your name," she politely asked of me, she had a small tint of red across her cheecks. Maybe it was due to the fact I was only wearing underpants who knows. "Lyoto," I said with a very soft voice, I did not want her to think I was enemy. She smiled at and pointed at my clothing, it was kind of clod so I figured she wanted me to put them on. Once I put them she examined me and blushed a bit more and well so did I.

"Are you from around here, where are you going to," she asked me. I looked at her for sometime wanting to word my answer correctly. "I don't have a village or any kind of hometown. I'm traveling to Konoha looking for work and where are you from." I asked with a very sublte manner, I wanted to sound genuine. She looked at me and smiled again at the sametime grabbing my hand. "I'm a shinobi from Konoha but currently I'm leave so I took sometime to come and see the outdoors. By the way my name Yamanaka Ino since you forgot to ask for it." She said this to me with a beautiful smile across her face, what a beautiful woman I thought

"Mind you showing me the way to Konoha," I asked her politely. When I said this she almost jumped for joy, then she pulled on me urging me to walk with her. I did as I was told to do so, now I was walking with her hand in hand. "Don't worry Lyoto I will take to Konoha myself but first you will have some fun with me." She said this to me with an even bigger smile then before, what did I get myself into.

Well thats it for chapter one I really hope all who read it enjoyed it. Lyoto is Naruto of course, I know Hidan is dead at the moment. Some might think I killed him to early but there will plenty of him in flash backs it was necssary for the story's plot. Also I hope you guys liked with what I did with Naruto, he is strong but not overly strong. I think right now in the story Naruto doesn't stand a chance again Kakashi. I wanted to make him flaw, thats why I gave the nervoussness and him needing pills etc.. In the future I think that aspect of him will take an even bigger role. Also I still don't know what kind of pairings I might add but for now it Naru/Ino. But yeah if you guys think I did a good job with Naruto please let me know. Right now Naruto is at cross roads, he has killed six people, and yet he seems to enjoy it. But is that the real him etc... Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing, I'll have a new chapter out soon. Also I'll have new chapter out for my other story A Blind Betrayal by the end of the week. See you guys later!


End file.
